Dreaming In Pink
by iloveromance
Summary: When I first saw "Pretty In Pink" as a teenager, I loved the ending. As an adult, not so much. So this is a very AU ending to the film involving Duckie and Andie


"I love you... Always." Blaine said, causing Andie to flinch when he kissed her cheek. Wordlessly he turned and headed for the exit as tears filled Andie's eyes, and threatened to fall.

"Andie, you came here alone." Duckie said, smiling. "Okay, you're right. He's not like the others. If you don't go to him now, I'm never going to take you to another prom ever again."

She didn't know whether to laugh or cry, and suddenly she was more confused than she'd ever been in her entire life. What was she supposed to do now?

She cared for Blaine; that was certain, but after he backed out on taking her to the prom, she began to rethink their relationship. Sure, he was gorgeous, but there had been so many times that he treated her badly. How could she not have noticed?

He forced her into going to that awful party after she told him she was uncomfortable there. The last thing she wanted to do on a Friday night was hang out with his jerk friends; Benny and Steff. It was bad enough that she didn't want him to see her house, but being in that huge mansion with all those "richies" made her feel worse than ever. And there were the comments he made about hanging out with her friends and crawling under a rock? Just thinking about it caused a tear to escape, and she quickly brushed it away. She looked around quickly, hoping no one had noticed.

"Hey..." Duckie said, touching her cheek. "Are you okay?"  
She sighed. "You know what? I think I'm just gonna go home. This was a majorly lame idea. I don't know what I was thinking. Goodnight, Duckie."

"Andie, Wait!" Duckie called as she rushed toward the exit. He hurried to catch up with her and when his fingertips brushed her shoulder, she whirled around to face him.

Now the tears that threatened had started to fall.

_Damn... I should have stayed at home with Daddy._

"Duckie, I'm gonna go home. It was stupid of me to even think this was a good idea." She said, trying desperately to keep her voice from breaking.

"And miss your Senior Prom?" Duckie asked, in disbelief. "I'm sorry but I simply can't allow it."

"What are you talking about?"

Duckie smiled and motioned to a gorgeous boy with sandy blonde hair, and steel blue eyes. He wore a black tux with a grey bowtie and cummerbund that made his eyes seem brighter than they really were.

"Who's that?" She asked.

Duckie shrugged. "Beats me, but he sure seems to know you. He's been checking you out all night."

When she locked eyes with the boy, he smiled at her. Nervously she looked at Duckie, who nodded his approval. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Her mouth went dry as she slowly walked toward the boy. "Hi."  
"Hey." The boy said.

"Do I know you?"  
"Um... No actually, but I know you."

At her confused glance, he smiled and extended his hand.

"I'm Eric."

"Andie." She reached for his hand, and gasped lightly when he kissed it.

"Andie. Yeah, that's right. I've always thought you had such a cool name." Eric said.

"Wow, that was... incredible." Duckie mused.

Andie blinked, suddenly remembering that her friend was still there.

"Eric, this is Duckie, Duckie, this is Eric. Eric is..."

"In your English class. I'm sorry. I should have said that before." Eric said, shaking Duckie's hand.

"English? Really? I don't remember seeing you in class." Andie said.

Eric shrugged. "I sit in the back, but I tend not to talk much. You know how Mrs. Davidson is."

Andie laughed, thinking of her overbearing teacher. "Totally!"

"Well, I just wanted to formally introduce myself." Eric said. "I'm sorry that I interrupted your date."

"She's not my date." Duckie said quickly. "Although I wish." He added under his breath.

"What was that?" Eric said.

Andie shot Duckie a look. She'd known him so long that she could practically read his thoughts. After all, they'd been best friends forever. If it weren't for Iona and Jenna, he'd be her _only_ friend.

"You're alone?" Eric asked.

Andie's face suddenly burned with embarrassment. "Yeah, how lame is that, huh?"

"It's not lame at all. I came here by myself, too."

"Really? Why?" Andie asked, amazed that a guy would dare come to the Senior prom alone. Well, except for Duckie, that is.

"Well, it's the last dance we'll ever go to as high school students, so I figured I might as well make an appearance."  
Andie smiled. "That's true."

Eric was silent for a minute, unable to take his eyes off of her. "Can I say something incredibly bold?"  
"Sure, I guess." Andie said, knowing that whatever he said couldn't possibly be worse than the things Blaine had said.

"You look absolutely gorgeous." Eric said.

Andie felt her heart swell with emotion. No guy had ever said something so romantic, although Duckie, the sweetheart, tried his best to sweep her off of her feet.

"That's what I told her." Duckie said. "She's stunning."

"Duckie..." Andie said, blushing like crazy.

To Eric she said. "Thanks."

"No problem. It's the truth." Eric said with a smile. "I've never seen a dress like that before."

"I made it." Andie said.

He looked at her in amazement. "Really? Wow... That's... incredible."  
"Thank you." She said, suddenly unable to stop smiling.

"So... would you like to dance? That is if Duckie doesn't mind."  
Andie looked at Duckie, who nodded. "By all means, go ahead."

Eric took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. It must have been fate, but the DJ picked that exact moment to play her favorite song. The one she dreamed of dancing with a boy to some day. And now that day had finally come. At the Senior prom! Suddenly she felt like screaming with happiness.

Instead she moved toward him and put her arms around his neck as they swayed to the most romantic song ever written.

She moved closer, catching a whiff of his intoxicating cologne.

"You have a nice voice." He said.

Her heart beat faster when she realized she'd been singing along with the words.

"Thanks. Wow, that's embarrassing. Sorry."

"No, really. I like it."

Andie felt as though she were dreaming. Before she could stop herself, she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She could feel his arms around her, and suddenly she was happier than she'd ever been in her life.

She looked up and saw Duckie, watching them with a smile on his face. She smiled back, and blew a kiss to him.

The song ended sooner than she expected.  
"Well, thanks for the dance." Eric said. "See you around?"  
Andie smiled. "I'll be right back, okay?"  
"Sure."

Andie walked toward Duckie. "Andie, what-."  
She opened her arms, hugging him tightly and then kissed him on the cheek.  
"Wow... what's that for?" He asked; his face reddening.

"For being so wonderful." Andie said with a smile.

"Looks like someone is waiting for you." Duckie said, pointing to Eric.

"Thanks, Duckie." Andie said as tears filled her eyes.

But this time they were tears of happiness; for her dreams had finally come true.


End file.
